The sins that our children inherited
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: He grow up under the sins of his sire and the dreams of his carrier. Based on Mated to a Monster, by AutobotV. Mentions of slash light. Second fic in english.


First, this story is based on **Mated to a Monster**, wrote **by AutobotV**. I ask her permission and she gave me green light. Second, for the readers who doesn't like slash, although is going to be very light here, don't read it if you don't like it. Third, please no insults, bad words and ugly reviews, because I have seen some people write insults in their reviews. You can write that you don't like or agreed with it, but no insults. It is very offensive to degrade a person and its work. Fourth, this is my SECOND story in English, sorry for the grammar.

**The sins that our children inherited**

"_The gods visit the sins of the fathers upon the children. "_

_Euripides_

Part 1

Cybertron had changed a lot in the past years.

But one thing that hadn't changed was the war against Autobots and Decepticons, even if the second group had gained control of most part of the planet.

For 30 human years, Autobots and humans have been fighting tireless against their foes, with many loses and a few victories. But in the last 10 years, something changed the course of the battle. A new transformer entered in battle, turning the tide in favor of the Autobots. However, the war was still raging in both sides of the galaxy, killing hundreds of people and robots, each day.

Without the Allspark, that still lied in pieces on Earth; the numbers of transformers were decreasing alarmingly, leaving without soldiers the both sides of the armies. However, the new transformer had a few pieces of the Allspark, allowing creating a few sparks for the sake of the Autobots. But Decepticons didn't have shards with them. So they needed to use other ways to increase their numbers.

For 30 years, Shockwave, the second hand and main scientific of Megatron, worked against the clock improving a breeding program to increase their numbers. Hundreds of Autobots prisoners were used and tested, with failed and even terrible results.

But after many failures, Shockwave managed to finish the program and make Autobots carry the hybrids of Deceptions to full term. Many of them survived the birth, but they were considered outcasts of the Decepticons. However, the lack of the Allspark forced the evil army to raise them as soldiers.

All, except one, were considered as a mistake of the breeding program with Autobots. One little sparkling, who was very expected by Megatron, the ruler and tyrant of Decepticon army, who took by force an Autobot mate. Who was at that moment…

Primus!- someone screamed inside of the room.- Take him out!

He has been screaming all the day. - said the terrible ruler of Decepticons. He was pacing around the room, waiting for the birth of his first child. - I swear by the hand of Unicron, if Shockwave and Doctor don't take out my heir in a few nanocliks, I will crush the door and cut the belly of…

Calm down my Lord. - a femme of great size told him.- Mechs take more time to give birth than femmes. Especially, if it is an Autobot…

Another scream make the robots jump of their feet. A series of curses were heard behind the infirmary door, that didn't belong to the Autobot.

Frag! - Doctor cursed inside the medical room.- The sparkling is too big! I need to cut…

Don't! The child is too close to the birth canal! - exclaimed Shockwave, who sounded very alarmed.- One push more, Autobot slave, one more!

I can't!- cried the Autobot.

Megatron couldn't see what was happening inside the room, but he could feel the pain and fear of his mate, over their bond. The Autobot was scare that the little one wouldn't make it. If the sparkling didn't make it, he would personally punish his mate for his lack of strength.

After many years, while beaten and torturing his Autobot lover, he had managed to get pregnant the pathetic transformer. Shockwave had warned him to keep calm and safe the Autobot, if he wanted the sparkling to grow correctly. But Megatron knew already what could happen if a carrier was tortured during the carrying. The sparkling will be born deformed, sick and will die shortly after. Or grow into a twisted robot, so dangerous that he will be only used in the gladiator's arena. Oh no, he wanted a healthy sparkling and heir. And if Optimus survived the birth, he was planning to have more.

Is almost out!- Shockwave announced for the relief of the sire.

Ahhhh! Frag it!- screamed the voice who belonged to the Autobot. Then, the first cry of the sparkling was heard behind the doors.

A few minutes later, a very relief and oddly happy Shockwave went out of the room, cleaning the spots of energon in his hands with a towel. Lugnut and Strika, who were accompanying the Decepticon Lord since the carrier went into labor, held their breath.

Is a healthy mech.- Shockwave announced, very pleased with his work.

Grand Lord, you finally have a mech and heir!- Lugnut exclaimed, clapping his servos.

Megatron didn't say anything. He just pushed aside the scientific and went into the room.

Optimus was tired. Tired but happy. After many months of waiting, his first sparkling arrived to the world. But he wished the situation was different. For 30 years he had been the mate of a monster. After the Megatron was tossed into the space, his double agent Shockwave had managed to corrupt the space bridge and open a portal for the Decepticon army. Although they manage to free Omega Supreme –with the aid of a new upgrade Sari- they couldn't warn on time the attack to Cybertron. Ultra Magnus and his crew arrived too late to safe part of the main city. A few bots were forced to cross the bridge and regroup on Earth, hiding from Decepticons who were hunting the high ranks and primes.

After a few months, a message was sent to all the leaders of Earth, demanding humankind to surrender to the Decepticon army. Humankind said no. Because they witness the destruction of the Autobot capital and the killing of hundreds of innocents, including humans who tried to help Autobots on Earth. Decepticons shouldn't have sent those record videos as a warning; apparently, humans compared them with an extremist group called the Nazi. The Decepticons answered by destroying the main cities. What they didn't know or care to investigate, is that humankind had some… issues with war like 35 years ago. So they had plenty armament stocked.

Even with the aid of human soldiers, most Autobots didn't like too much organics and preferred to fight on their own ways. This caused many loses. With the pass of the years, humans realized that their future generations wouldn't survive on Earth, so they sent many civilians and youngsters to their colony on Mars. That was the last time he saw Sari. Dr. Sumdac sent her daughter on the last spaceship, before Decepticons realized what humans were doing. After that, his team was captured and tossed into the space. Except him, who ended as the mate of Megatron.

He knew the humans arrived safety to Mars. Megatron always complained how his soldiers couldn't found the secret city on the red planet. But he hadn't heard any reports about Sari; even if she was bio organic, she could be now too old to fight or maybe she died protecting her human kind during the travel.

Megatron approached him, watching the little bundle he had on his arms. The sparkling was big in Autobots standards, he could barely lift him, but in Decepticons terms he was small. The color of the sparkling was grey, with black and a bright red on his limbs. Two little wings were on his back. The baby had cried a lot when he was born, but now he was sleeping peacefully.

So, my first heir has born.- the leader said taking without permission the child from Optimus arms.- Hello, little one. You will be a fine soldier one day.

Optimus wanted to object, but he couldn't even lift from the berth. He was too tired to fight. His labor started in the morning and now was almost midnight. Shockwave and the little doctor nearly cut him open to free the sparkling from his womb.

He will be a healthy Decepticon.- pointed Strika.- He cried very loud; now he is silent, as a deadly soldier should be.

Yes, he will be a fine heir.- Megatron said very pleased.- Finally, something good came from you, Optimus.

Optimus growled but didn't say more. He was too tired to get the bad side of Megatron.

Just give me my sparkling.- he demanded, after a while.

OUR sparkling.- Megatron added, lifting the baby at the level of his eyes.- You look like me a lot, unlike your weak carrier. Yes, you will be a great war…

That's when the child yawned and opened his optics. He had blue optics, like Optimus. There was a collective gasp.

Uh- oh, glad Starscream is not here.- said Lugnut.

Almost.- Megatron said a bit disappointed. It looks like his CNA wasn't strong enough to override the Autobot code.- Seems you get something from your carrier.

Optimus groaned and fell back on the berth. The doctor approached to him and read his vital signs.

He is very tired, his energon levels are low and needs time to recover.- announced the mini transformer.- He needs to rest.

Alright.-Megatron put his sparkling on his arm.- Take my mate to my quarters.

0000

Optimus woke up on a small berth. He had again the collar on his neck and chained near to the door. But the room where he was it was different. It was smaller and brighter than the personal quarters of Megatron. Also, the walls were painted with symbols of the history of Cybetron and the roof had a constellation. Toys and plush toys were on the floor and a crib was on one side of the room.

He stood up with a little pain. But he was desperate to find his little sparkling. Then Megatron entered into the room, scaring a bit the Autobot. But the Decepticon Lord had their sparkling on his arm, and was carrying in his free hand a bottle with energon formula.

Sit down.- Megatron order him, signaling the small berth. Optimus swallowed his pride. He wanted to carry again his sparkling. He sat down and waited.

The baby made a few cute sounds before Megatron sit down next to his mate. He left the bottle and push Optimus over him. The Autobot ended with his back on Megatron´s lap. Then, he allowed Optimus to carry the sparkling.

He is perfect.- Optimus said, looking the baby with all his love.

With blue optics.-Megatron said to him. He pushed his mate over his chest, wrapping him with his arms.- But the next one will have red optics.

Is going to take a while for me to carry a new spark.- Optimus told him.

Little prime, when you heal we are going to have many recharges to create a new one… more quickly than you think.- the Decepticon approached too much towards his mate, who twisted a bit on his arms.

Not now…- Optimus cried, when he felt that his mate hands started to lower.

Luckily, the sparkling demanded his food, by crying aloud. Megatron growled and Optimus sigh relieved.

Okay, here is your energon.- said Megatron, giving to bottle to the baby. When the little one didn't accept it, Optimus took it and offered to the sparkling. The child started sucking the energon.

He needs a name…-Megatron said, while kissing the neck of the Autobot.

Stop that!- Optimus protested.- I have just give birth and you are trying to mate?

No.- Megatron answered, touching his bondmate in places that make him shiver.

Ughh, I have a name for him…- Optimus try to move apart from the older transformer.- Stop that! I was thinking in Orion…

Orion? Orion is a constellation with only three stars.- protested Megatron, making Optimus whimper a little when the Decepticon put his claws on his legs.

It means… Hunter in human mythology.- he argued, sighing when his mate lift his claws from his limbs.

Mhmm, that's better.- he gave Optimus kisses on his back, overheating the transformer.- Maybe we should put Orion on his crib.

No…wait. Did you call him Orion?- asked Optimus, when he heard the name.

Yes. Consider it a reward for the time you carried my heir.- Megatron raise from the berth and took Orion from Optimus arms.

The little one had finished his energon formula and was starting to fell in recharge. Megatron put gently the sparkling on his crib and returned to Optimus. The Autobot didn't have time to react before the Decepticon Lord wrapped his arms with the chain above his head and pinned him against the berth.

Tomorrow we will present him to the army. But tonight… we are going to celebrate.- Megatron started kissing the Autobot, who whimpered more.

0000

Optimus could feel all the eyes on Orion. The little one was watching everything he could with his bright eyes. Many Decepticons were gathered outside the fortress, shouting Megatron´s name and claiming to see the heir. Megatron was at the balcony, saluting his army and people. But Optimus was inside the room, being guarded by the guards.

They want to see my heir.- Megatron approached to the Autobot. He took Orion and went back to the balcony.

Decepticons! Praise my son, Orion!- he exclaimed to the crowd, showing the baby.

All the Decepticons answered with shouts, praises and more words of loyalty. But Optimus could only think that the future of his sparkling was sealed.

-70 years later-

**Present Day **

The youngling was running across the field. Bombs exploded on his sides and debris was falling around him. He transformed into his flying form, before a bomb send him flying against the wall, like it did with the other youngling who was behind him.

Orion flipped in midair and escaped from the blast. He transformed back in his robot mode and run towards a pillar in the middle of the camp. He needed to push the button and finish the mission, before the explosions reach him. Over him, a grey and soft purple seeker youngling was shooting the cannons, which were throwing bombs around them.

On the other side of the ground, a mini version of Lugnut –only with brown-red colors- was crushing the drones around him. Other younglings were busy crushing and destroying, than trying to reach the pillar.

But then, a black and green youngling throws the mini Lugnut against cannon and stuck his middle body in the ground. A drone tries to get the big transformer, by blowing him with its cannons. Orion transformed back in his flight mode and grabbed his partner before the drone could shot. The seeker destroyed the drone before he could attack again.

Thanks, young Lord Orion!- said the big youngling.

This is not time to praise me, StrikeBack.- shouted Orion, flying back to the pillar.- Crank, you back stabber!

Orion ran into the black and green youngling, crashing into him before he could push the button. The youngling, Crank, snarled and pushed back the flyer. He was bigger than him, with large claws and jaws in place of a mouth.

Back off, hybrid!- he shouted him.

I may be a hybrid, but at least not a slagger!- Orion argued back.

Go to the pit, idiot!-Crank tried to punch him, but Orion block him.- Only because you are the son of our leader, doesn't make you a Decepticon. You are only the child of that Autobot whore!

What…did…you…say?-demanded Orion, before jumping over Crank and started delivering punches.- Take it back!

Guys, really?- shouted the seeker above them.- We need to finish before…!

Then, a big transformer with the symbol of the Autobots appears behind them. Orion and Crank froze in that place –with Crank hugging Orion- while the Autobot deliver a big hammer punch towards them. The younglings screamed and…

**Simulation finished**

**Mission failure **

The computer announced the end of the session. Orion threw away Crank, looking him with disgust. The field changed into grey walls while the rest of the students raised and looked disappointed. The seeker landed besides Orion.

That went bad.- said Slimview. Like his carrier, he had purple colors with the grey but it was darker. He had round face, typical in most of the younglings.

Don't say anything.- Orion warn him.- Is enough with my dad…

Orion!- a voice said behind him.

Megatron enter into the room making the younglings flinch and run away from him. The Decepticon warlord gave him a hard look, making Orion more uncomfortable. Slimview ran away from him and Crank tried to hide behind some debris.

What happened in there?- demanded his sire.

Crank put in danger my partner.- explained Orion.

If StrikeBack cannot get himself of a dangerous situation he is not fit for the Decepticon army.- his sire argued, with loud voice.

Pardon him, my Lord!- begged StrikeBack.- It was my fa…

Silence! StrikeBack go back with you sire!- Megatron ordered him. Then, he told to the rest of the younglings.- All you, OUT!

All the younglings ran away, like if Sharkticon was on the loose inside of the room. When the last of them ran out, Megatron continued.

YOU are my son! I expect a better performance from you!- Megatron demanded him.

I am sorry sire.- Orion apologized.

You carry my CNA, been raised since your first year to be a soldier and yet you blow up any opportunity to show it!- Megatron signaled, looking him at the eyes.- But what should I expect, if your carrier keeps teaching you his ways…

My carrier has nothing to do with this!- Orion argued.

He is making you weak! He should be thankful that I allowed him to raise you.- the Lord continued, blaming his mate and making his son more angry.- Otherwise, he would be chained in other quarters…

Don't do it!- Orion finally lost his cool.- My carrier have suffered enough! If living with you wasn't enough he lost…

Then don't hold back! Or the Autobots will won this war!- Megatron approached his son more, until their heads nearly touched.- And they will hurt your carrier worse than they did years ago.

Orion snarled before leaving the simulation room. Behind him, his sire smiled.

0000

The grey youngling was on the roof. They fortress, that belong originally to the Autobots, had turned over the years into the perfect vision of a Decepticon stronghold. Cybertron had change in the last century. The buildings were more pointed and threatening, with cannons on their top. The only building intact was the main library.

But the truth was that the half of Cybetron hadn't changed in 100 years. After the mysterious transformer join the Autobot forces, it managed to activate an old defense program of the planet, separating the conquered territory from the Autobot land. The Decepticon area was bigger, but the separate part meant the forces couldn't advance more. Orion remembered well that day. Megatron beat so hard his carrier that he needed to spend a week in the infirmary.

He was thinking about his family and the situation he was now. Sometimes he wished he was a full Decepticon, even Autobot, so he didn't have to face his sire aggression towards his carrier. Because Megatron always blamed Optimus for the lack of "determination" he had. If he wasn't the only heir and child of the Lord Decepticon his life would be simpler and less demanding.

He didn't hate his sire, but sometimes he wished he could. He knew he was born in the lowest parts of Cybertron, grew up with poverty and oppressed by the corrupt council. Then, he joined the gladiator arena, raised in their ranks, took the power of the Decepticons and being an empire for the sake of his people and revenge against the transformers who make him miserable. Over their bond, he could felt his story was truth… but he knew he had abandoned long ago his original path and now he cared more about power.

From his carrier he knew almost nothing. When he asked the Decepticons soldiers, even Starscream who sometimes was around the fortress (when his sire was with good mood) they answered very little. That he was an expel Prime; that he beat his sire twice; he made explode in shards the Allspark; he was a good fuck; he was a slave and nothing more. Neither had he get much information with Blackarachnia, who knew Optimus in their youth. The only thing he knew perfectly was how his sire captured him and made him his mate. And a few fragments of his past life.

His internal clock warned him that his recharge cycle was approaching. Not wanting to make angrier his sire, he went back to his family quarters.

Optimus was tired. The little sparkling was demanding more food and growing faster than it was with Orion. The Autobot tried to sit up, but his mate throws him back to the couch.

Don't rise.- warned him Megatron, putting one hand on his mate belly.

The little one is hungry.- Optimus informed him.

We must wait Orion.- Megatron said.

Just in that moment, Orion entered into their personal quarters. He saw his parents sitting on the couch, with his carrier sitting on the lap of Megatron.

Finally, you came back son.- Megatron said, with a bit of sarcasm.- Come, your carrier is hungry. We don't want to make your new brother or sister to starve, don't you?

No sire. Hello carrier.- Orion approached to his parents and give a big hug to his carrier.- How is my brother doing?

He or she is active. It has been kicking me all day.- Optimus told him, with a little smile.

Megatron lift his mate from the couch, helping him to stand due the weight of the sparkling. Even if he was only at mid-term of his carrying, the sparkling was already giving him a hard time. His belly was big enough to not allow him to walk normally.

They left their quarters and went straight to main dining room. It had been the Autobots cafeteria, but when the Decepticons conquered the city it was modified. It has now a high grade dispenser, more space for sparring (they had to throw a few walls) and a bigger table was installed for the exclusive use of the Decepticon leader and his closer generals and advisors…and also for his mate and son. Only that the Autobot wasn't allowed to sit down at the same level of Megatron; he could only sit on the ground or in the lap of his mate, but never in a chair. Orion remembered that Optimus used to feed him, while sitting on the ground or in the lap of Megatron. When he was old to eat for his own (without making a disaster), Orion sat next to his sire. He hadn't still got used to see his carrier on the floor.

As always, the room was noisy, full with screaming and drunk robots. But when his sire entered, most of the Decepticons rise and saluted their leader. Except the ones who were sparring or too drunk to stand up. Shockwave, Contrail –the traitor from the Autobot Council since the first war-, Strika, Lugnut, even StrikeBack (Orion knew he had been scolded) and representative from Deathsaurus –the leader of other faction of Decepticons, separated during the last years of The Great War- were already there.

After Megatron sat down on his throne, the soldiers continued with their business. Some drones bring cubes for the new arrivals.

I apologize for being late. My mate, is a bit slow because of the new sparkling.- Megatron explained, while Optimus sit on his spot on the ground. Orion sits next to his sire, on a chair, giving StrikeBack a silent salute.

Oh, there is no problem, my Lord.- Shockwave said, with his common praise.- We were about to discuss the latest reports of the army.

Cyclonous had managed to destroy two Autobot stations on Earth.- informed Strika, very pleased.- Still no signs of the mysterious super soldier on the battle camp. More than 30% of the city Chicago had been destroyed, along with other small military human stations.

While the rest of the Decepticons explained the latest reports and ate, Orion was more focus on rolling the small cubes of Energon than eating them. The experience with the training had left him with a bad taste on his mouth and without hunger. StrikeBack, on the other hand, was busy eating any unguarded Energon he had on reach. His carrier was eating a small portion; make especially for his carrying cycle.

You can tell your Lord, that my methods are winning this war.- Megatron answered very seriously –almost threatening- to the representative of Deathsaurus.- Otherwise, Cybertron will be under the tyrant reign of Autobots. Next topic.

To finish the reports, I have the final record of the performance from the younglings.- Shockwave informed. Strikeback nearly choke with an Energon cube and Orion lifts his eyes.

Even with the disappoint performance of the last session, I have good news for you, my Lord.- the one eye robot continued.- Orion is still the top of his class.

Oh, lucky me.- thought Orion.

I wouldn't expect better from my heir.- Megatron said pleased.- Especially, when his carrier is an Autobot.

Continue!- demanded Lugnut.- What about my offspring?

StrikeBack is the fourth of his class.- Shockwave said with a fake empathy. Lugnut glared him.- While Slipstream child, Slimview, is the third. And Crank is the second.

Crank?- Orion demanded, disgusted.- He is a slagger! He throws his own partners to avoid missiles!

Orion, be calm.- his sire warned him.- Crank may be an aggressive student, but he is more disposed to use any methods to achieve victory.

HA! And when he had used all his team as shields, what method he will be able to use?- Orion mocked.

Aside of hiding.- StrikeBack added, earning an scold from Strika.

Wait… the last record?- Orion asked, hopeful.- That means?

That Orion and the other top ten can belong now to Decepticons forces.- explained Shockwave.

YES!-jumped Orion. But he calmed down, after seeing the pained look of Optimus.

We can participate, sire?- asked StrikeBack to Lugnut.

Of course, my child. You will join small missions for the Glory of the Decepticon cause!- answered very excited the older transformer.

You will bring honor to our family.- added Strika.- Ohh, thinking that you were a small sparkling a few cycles ago, with a big head…

Carrier!- Strikeback turned red.

We will go with Slimview and the others to a mission.- added Orion, very happy. Until…

You won't.- Megatron said, leaving froze the kid.

Orion drop from a happy to a horror face. Strikeback was in shock, with his mouth hanging open. The other adults saw with confusion their leader. Orion was the top of his class, the best student and fighter, why wouldn't their leader allow him to go?

What?- the youngling exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few Decepticons.

Is too risky to send you. As my only heir, you will become the main target if something fails during mission.- his sire explained him. The others agreed with him; it was too risky to send Orion.- If the Autobots realize who you are, you will be killed on sight… or take to their base and put on interrogation.

Or put in a lab for 50 human years.- Megatron thought, remembering the time he spent locked in the human lab back on Earth. Glad, he destroyed that terrible building when his troops conquered Detroit.

Is not fair!- Orion argued.- My friends risk their lives and I can't because I am your son? You are being hypocrite!

Enough.- his sire answered, very seriously.- You will listen me. As long I am the leader of the Decepticon and your sire, you will follow my orders.

Like you always do, control freak.- Orion said back, before leaving the table.

Hey, Orion you heard the news?- Slimview asked him, just entering the dining room.

But the youngling left the room without saying anything, leaving the seeker very confused. The other adults pretended they didn't have seen anything, while Megatron just sighed angrily at his son behavior.

0000

Orion was on his berth, watching the roof. He couldn't believe his sire wouldn't allow him to go to a mission. He was almost an adult. He deserved to go! But no, as always Megatron was trying to control his life. He hated that.

Since he could remember, the fortress had been his entire world. He had never leaved the building alone, except when his tutors took him to the library or to see the war ships. That only stuff he knew about the space travel was from his data books and his carrier´s stories. He really wanted to leave the fortress and travel around the space, to fight, to discover new planets, technology… to avenge his unborn brother´s death.

His room was a reflect of is dream. Over the last years, he had filled it with all the scrap and lost items that Decepticons soldiers bring to the fortress –to practice their aim and do other stuff- from their travels to Earth. Swindle had sold him a lot of these items, even things that human younglings used to have before the war. But Megatron banned the arm-dealer to sell him more… a least, without his knowledge. Using all the scrap, he built machines in his room from Earth like a computer, an old videogame, a dvd for his many records and movies, etc. And it was turning a bit crazy his sire this hobby, but he didn't care. He wanted to see Earth so badly. He wanted to leave this old and boring place, to travel around the space and beat the Autobot forces. And to absorb and learn everything he could from the other planets, especially Earth.

Because his carrier´s face grow brighter every time he told him about his adventures in Earth, with his Autobot team and that little human pup. Earth must have been a beautiful place to achieve happiness. And he wanted to see if it was still like that.

Orion?- his carrier enter into his room.

Optimus was glad he was pregnant. Otherwise, Megatron would have beaten him. Megatron used the guilt of seeing his carrier in pain, to control Orion. The older Decpeticon explained a long time ago to Optimus that Orion needed to learn the cruelty of the world and grew his angry. Grow his hate was the only way to make him stronger and prepared to deal with his future: be the leader of the Decepticons.

Even with his strange way of parentage, Megatron was a… dedicated sire. He was always training Orion; he pushed him but never to the point of exhaustion. He give him praises from all his accomplishments, he support him in most of his goals and tried to give him… the life he couldn't have as a sparkling. He could be sometimes cruel with him, but Megatron never hit him or threatened the young mech. Optimus, on the other side, dedicated most of his time to teach him moral and most of all, compassion. He hoped Orion would become a better leader than Megatron… one who didn't lie or hurt innocents to achieve his goals.

Hello, carrier.- said the youngling, a bit sad.- Sorry for scaring you.

Nothing happened, Orion.- assured Optimus, sitting next to him.- You know I am proud of you; you are the best of your class and you saved Strikeback.

Yes, but sire doesn't think that.- Orion replied, angry.- He thinks I am weak…

No, he is scare, although he will never admit it.- Optimus told him. He had a pained look on his face.- He loves you; slag, you are the only thing he truly loves.

He loves you too.- said Orion.

Not in the same way as you, thank Primus.- continued Optimus.- He is scare of losing you. I… we already lost your brother. You don't know how much it affected him. He pushed himself almost to deactivation against the Autobot forces during cycles. I never saw him so… broken in my life. I was broken too because of the death of our sparkling.

Oh… Orion remembered parts of that day. He had been playing with his carrier when an explosion shook the entire building. Suddenly, alarms went on and more explosions were heard inside the building. His carrier grabbed him and they hide behind the throne. The next thing he remembered was that two Autobots have entered into the room. They started shouting at Optimus, signaling his round belly where his unborn brother rested. Then, they saw him on the ground.

He heard screams, angry shouts from the Autobots and pleas from his carrier. He then saw a gun aimed at him…then the sound of a shoot… and his carrier on the floor… with a wound on his belly. His sire ran into the room with an expression of horror, which the youngling had never seen in all his life. The next thing that happened was a blur… his sire screaming, shooting, slashing and killing the Autobots. His carrier in the infirmary…Shockwave pleading forgiveness… and the beat of his unborn brother spark disappearing. And pain… pain in his spark.

I understand…- Orion said.- I understand the pain of losing someone you love… but, sire can´t shield me forever.

I know… You have grown so fast.- added Optimus.- But there are things outside this planet that you should see or experience… He wants to keep you safe, at least for a bit more. Please, try to understand it.

Okay…- Orion agreed. He couldn't say no to his carrier.

0000

I talk to him…-Optimus say, while lying on the berth with his mate.- He is very disappointed for not going to the mission.

He must learn life is not fair.- added the Lord Decepticon, holding his mate close with a hand on the growing belly.- How is my sparkling?

Growing.- Optimus informed him, not very enthusiastic. He was expecting very much the baby, but each day it was more difficult to carry him or her.

Since Orion had been born, Megatron had turned more attentive. More when he lost his second sparkling. Beatings were still regular on his life, but less dairy, due they were sharing their quarters with their son. But still, living with Megatron wasn't a good life. Only Orion made him his life more… tolerable. He was his only light in this living nightmare.

I remember when I used to have mission in the Academy…- Optimus tried to talk, but felt in the bond his mate didn't like it.

Your simples missions were nothing compared to our missions during training.- Megatron explained him.- It was almost like you were in a real battle. You failed… you died.

Still… I felt some pity for Orion… he was so excited.- argued Optimus.

Megatron put his head over the round belly, expecting the heard the soft sounds of the spark from the sparkling.

Maybe… I will agreed a small mission.- Megatron said.

0000

You know what to do.- said a mysterious figure. He was talking to him through a small video feed in a dark place.

And if the bait doesn't work?- asked the receiver.

Decepticons won´t resist taking bait.- affirmed the caller.

It is true?- demanded the receiver.- The post on Deca-1 is almost conquered?

Yes; and the prisoners will be sent to the Decepticon fortress.- said the caller, in a pained way.- We managed to talk with them before their last defense was destroyed. They will make the sacrifice… so you can infiltrate with the captives.

Why all the trouble?- demanded the receiver, not very convinced.

The Allspark guardian sensed that a new wave of Decepticons younglings will soon become part of the army. And they usually start with small missions, like this one. - the caller argued, very seriously.- We need to capture them… we need to know if it is true…

That they are hybrids?- the receiver answered, with sarcasm.

Yes… we need to know if the fate of our fallen friends…- the voice of the caller failed.

Don't worry… I would do it.- the receiver answered, not pushing more his contactor.

**End of part 1**

Yes, I finished this part. This month I will have some issues with healthy, a minor surgery, so I will be out for a while. Don't worry, is nothing serious. Remember, AutobotV inspired me on this fic. Bye.


End file.
